everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/River and Older Quinn Headcanon Post
This will probably kill me to write because the idea of my characters living a happy, fullfiling life with a supportive and loving family is too dark for even the likes of me to use. I shall persevere though and wax poetic about these two and their future. River Headcanons *River is Egyptian. I don't know why, but I always subconsciously envision her as that ethnicity ever since I read about the Eye of Horus. *The orphanage River was adopted from is called Rock-A-Bye Baby Adoption Center. She was adopted at age 6 but had lived with foster families before then. *River is pretty much sugar personified. When Quinn was first interested in adopting a child, one of the traits she desperately wished for was a sweet disposition and a sharp mind, both of which River provided. *Despite being younger than the average, River was skipped up a grade and will be attending Ever After High early because of it. For her age, she's pretty tall though and will probably be taller than her parents eventually. *Her childhood was pretty... unconventional. This is understandable since her parents never had a normal childhood either. River pretty much spent a lot of time in nature and learning what she wanted to know once she finished her school lessons for the day. In this manner, River developed her own interests and was always encouraged to pursue her dreams. *River's a panromantic asexual. *River has three eyes due to being destined for a role where she legitimately needs all three to play her part. However, she often keeps the third eye closed and obscures it because she fears prejudice. It's not an entirely irrational fear since the attitudes of people take a while to change, but she's slowly becoming more comfortable with herself and her appearance. *River is someone who is best described as an ambivert. While she leans more towards the extroverted side of the spectrum, she's definitely an introvert in certain circumstances. *River would probably make a lot of friends, but would only closely trust those who know of and accept her third eye. Without that little show of support, River wouldn't truly trust you. (Below is a paragraph and I am a liar when I said she'd only be written about in bullet points.) The dynamic between River, Quinn and Cali is a very interesting one. For one thing, River is definitely a sweet kid, but like any kid, she misbehaves and has her days where she feels positively miserable, no matter how perfect she may initially seem. This produces an interesting conundrum since her parents are somewhat different in how they approach things and their styles don't always mesh properly. For example, Quinn is positively inept when it comes to emotional problems. After all, she was perfectly oblivious about romance and love for a big portion of her life, so it makes sense that she wouldn't understand the proper methods of comforting people when their feelings are bruised. She's not exactly a robotic parent, but she's just not suited to that kind of task like Cali is. On the other hand, give Quinn a problem that has to be solved rationally and she'd be on it like that. River subconsciously sees Quinn as absentminded when she's in a good one, laser focused when faced with the proper issues for her to solve, and a tiny monolith of rage when River has messed up in front of Quinn. In fact, River prefers it when Quinn doesn't pay all that much attention to her since it helps maintain her status as a good child in her eyes. That's not to say they don't have positive interactions because they do. They do nature outings together frequently and Quinn often invents things just for River to enjoy. Quinn is also one of River's most ardent supporters when it comes to exercising free will and exploring her interests (as long as no one gets hurt in the process of course!). Still, though, their relationship is pretty unusual. Older!Quinn Headcanons Unlike River, Quinn doesn't really require bullet points. I digress though. Quinn Sternberg, after graduation, eloquently told her parents to essentially 'fuck off' before leaving home. After she took up her mantle (not that anyone here besides one really understands that) and was reunited with Cali, some time passed and they ended up getting married. Happily ever after? Not quite. Because of her duty, Quinn relocated herself to a house on the fringe of a small village in an area close to the North. Despite the distance, she regularly visited and contacted her friends who had moved on to greater things. With a house so close to the woods and the loving support of Cali, Quinn became to take inventing seriously and started making a name for herself. Something was missing though. Quinn wanted to take care of a child and raise them. She basically wanted to give someone the childhood she had never been allowed to experience. After a lot of discussion, the couple decided to adopt a little girl named River who proved to be the perfect little girl for them. Nowadays, Quinn is a very important person in the Ever After High universe. Her inventions (well, toys are more accurate) are lauded as innovative and wondrous to behold. Her opinions are upheld as worthwhile and she finally feels accepted. Of course, some things never change. Quinn's still quite paranoid no matter how good her life has gotten. In fact, Quinn installed a state-of-the-art, but rather peculiar security system to help alleviate her worries about the safety of her family. Her friends and their children are registered into the system to allow them access at any time. However, anyone not in the system will be subject to a variety of punishments, ranging from hilariously humiliating to potentially life-threatening. The other end of the spectrum is only reserved for people on Quinn's blacklist though, preventing injuries of innocent well wishers. Rumor has it that her parents often try to get in contact with her but Quinn rebuffs them every time. This might cause some conflict once River starts attending a more public school.... Category:Blog posts